Unexpected Surprises
by BiteMe3334
Summary: This story is mostly about Nessie. It doesn't really follow the original story concept but it happens some time after Breaking Dawn.


**

* * *

**

* * *

(Bella POV)

"NO!" I screamed at Renesmee.

"Why not mom?"

"Because I don't want you going with him."

"But mom! All my friends are going!"

I thought about it for a minute and made my decision. I could hear Alice laughing from upstairs. She had obviously just seen what I decided.

"Fine, you can go."

"Thank you mom..."

"But...you are NOT going with that...that...dog!"

"Please mom! Please let me go with him!"

"I said no."

"But..."

"NO!"

"Fine...I'll just ask dad." She stormed off, thinking that Edward would let her go. But I had already explained to him why I didn't want her going with Seth.

"You are not going with Seth to the dance and that is that!" I heard Edward tell Renesmee.

"But dad, why not?"

"Because I said so. Now, stop whining about it or you will not go to the dance at all, am I understood?"

"Yes." I heard Renesmee storm to her room and slam the door.

Edward came downstairs looking not too pleased.

"I hate to do that to her you know Bella?"

"I know but you have to understand why I don't want her going with Seth."

He looked at me questioningly.

"I don't want her around any of those werewolves. Not after what Jake did." I said, remembering that night.

"But Bella, Seth could be different. Just because..."

"HE BROKE UP WITH HER TO DATE MY BEST FRIEND EDWARD!!" I interrupted.

"I know Bella, but how do you know that Seth will be the same way?"

"Because Seth is Jacob's closest friend. They can't be that different Edward!"

He hugged me close.

"Can't we give Seth a chance?"

"I don't want her getting hurt again."

I heard Renesmee throwing things around upstairs. Edward heard too and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"One chance is all he gets. And if he hurts her in any way, he will be sorry."

Edward hugged me and showed that amazing crooked smile of his that he knew I loved. Renesmee must've heard our conversation because she came bolting down the stairs only a second after I finished speaking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mom! And if he hurts me at all, I promise you I will tell you. And then I'll snap his neck in two." She giggled as she ran up the stairs. I could hear her calling Seth.

"I'm still not sure about Seth, but I'm glad to see her happy again." I walked into the living room and sat down.

"It will be alright Bella. I'm going to fetch Emmett and do a little bit of hunting. Is that alright?"

"Go have some fun." I told him and he was off in a blink of the eye.

**FLASHBACK (Renesmee POV)**

"Jacob don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I just don't think I like you that way anymore. You're not my type."

"But Jake! Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything. I just don't really find you that appealing anymore."

"There's another girl isn't there?"

He didn't answer me.

"OMG! There is someone else! Who is it Jacob?"

"Don't get mad."

"TELL ME!" I screamed at him, pushing him up against the wall hard.

"It's Jessica."

"I can't believe you! Not only did you dump me, and for a human at that, but you dumped me for my mom's best friend! I hate you Jake!" I ran home, crying my eyes out.

"Renesmee wait! I'm sorry!" I heard Jake yell, but I didn't even look back.

I burst through the door and ran up to my room, slamming the door. Auntie Alice came in the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Renesmee? What happened?"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and threw a pillow at her.

"Renesmee..."

"GO AWAY!!!!!" I screamed so loud it hurt.

She left and shut the door. I curled up on my bed and cried for hours. It was about 4 in the morning when my dad finally came in.

"Hey honey. You want to tell me why you're so upset?" He asked.

"You already know. You can read my mind remember?"

"I actually blocked your thoughts. I thought I would give you the chance to tell me yourself."

"Jake broke up with me." I whispered.

"BELLA!" He shouted downstairs.

"You called? What's the matter Renesmee?"

"Jake broke up with me." I said again.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sure he had a good reason though."

"No he didn't. He broke up with me to date some stupid human."

"I cannot believe he would do that."

"Me either. I can't believe he dumped me for Jessica." I said.

"Jessica? You mean my best friend?" I could tell that she was getting mad now.

"Yep. That's the Jessica." I heard something outside my window as I finished speaking and got up to see what it was. Jake was sitting outside with Jessica, a picnic basket sitting in front of them.

"I'll be right back. I need to take care of something." I said, and then I sped down the stairs and out the door.

Jake saw me coming and got up, lifting Jessica onto his motorcycle as he did. Then he looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Having fun Jacob Black?" I asked, using his full name.

"Yes I am actually. Thank you for asking." He smiled at me.

"More fun than he had with you." Jessica said, "Right Jakey?"

"Absolutely Jess." He kissed her and I lost control. I ran over and tackled Jessica, just in time to be pulled off by my father. I did manage to get in a couple shots to her face. Her nose was bleeding and I could tell she was going to have a black eye.

"Renesmee, go in the house now." My dad said. I ran up to my room and stayed there. I never wanted to see Jake again.

**Flashback End**

It was the night of the school dance and Renesmee was upstairs getting ready, with Alice's help of course. 10 minutes later, Alice came downstairs with Renesmee right at her heels. She was wearing a black dress that showed off every curve on her body and tied behind the neck. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she had on black high heels that matched her dress.

"OMG! You look beautiful Renesmee!" I said and went over to give her a hug.

"Thanks mom. Do you know where dad is? I need to see if he can give me a ride to the school. I'm meeting Seth there."

"Yeah, I think he's outside wrestling with Emmett. I'll go ask him."

I went out back and found Edward, pinned to the ground by Emmett. I smiled when I saw how vulnerable he looked.

"Edward, I need you to give Renesmee a ride to the dance."

Emmett let him go and helped Edward to his feet.

"Alright. Tell her to get into the car. I'll be there in a minute." He smiled at me and I walked back into the house.

I didn't go to the dance myself, but Renesmee told me all about it later on. She said that she had a lot of fun. I was starting to think that Seth wasn't that bad after all. But that all changed very quickly.

"Don't tell me you were at home because I saw you Seth. Don't lie to me!" I could hear Renesmee outside arguing with Seth.

"Renesmee I'm sorry! I don't know what happened to me. Please forgive me!"

"No. I should have just listened to my mom and not gone out with you. I never should've trusted you. You're just like Jake!" I could hear Renesmee start to cry and I ran outside.

"What's going on out here? Renesmee, what happened?"

"I should've listened to you mom. All werewolves are jerks." She said before another flood of tears came.

"What did he do?" I asked her, while giving Seth a death look.

"I saw him when I was at the mall earlier. I thought he was by himself so I went over but then I saw some other girl with him. I didn't jump to conclusions right away, but then I saw him kiss her! He turned around and saw me standing there watching him and chased after me but I was too fast. And now, he comes here expecting me to just forgive him!"

"Renesmee, go inside and try to calm down a little bit. I need to talk to Seth." Renesmee went inside and I turned to face Seth, who now looked scared for his life.

"How dare you do that to her! I was right about you all along. You're just like that stupid mutt you call your friend. You know the other werewolf that hurt my daughter!" I screamed at him.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her; I don't even know why I kissed that other girl. It just kind of happened."

"Too late for apologies Seth. Are you scared right now?" I asked him.

"More than I've ever been in my life." He stuttered out.

"You should be." I said quickly before running at him and knocking him to the ground.

"I hope you learn a little lesson about hurting my family." I said while pinning him to the ground with one hand and punching him in the nose with the other.

"Bella, go inside and try to calm Renesmee down please. She is freaking out right now." I got up immediately when I heard Edward's voice.

"I will deal with the dog." He whispered as I went inside.

Renesmee was crying into a pillow, while Alice sat with her, trying to comfort her a little bit. Rosalie was sitting on the end of the couch, holding her feet so she wouldn't start kicking them, again I assumed.

"Renesmee, come here." She got up slowly and practically ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I just smoothed her hair, just saying comforting things.

"It will be okay Renesmee. I promise you that. Your father is outside dealing with Seth. Do you want to go out and watch? It might cheer you up a bit?" I offered.

Renesmee was out the door before I could change my mind. I heard her laughing and followed her out. I could not believe the site I was seeing. Edward had Seth pinned to the ground, much like I had, but he wasn't hitting him. He had his hand wrapped around Seth's neck and I could see his face turning red. Edward let go suddenly and stood up. I watched Seth get up and I realized he was walking funny. I looked at Edward and knew exactly what he had done.

"Thank you daddy. But what did you do to him?" Renesmee asked Edward curiously.

"I gave him a choice. He could either apologize to you, or pay the consequences. He wouldn't make the choice so I made it for him. Let's just say, he won't be with another girl for a long, long time. He will also need help going to the bathroom most likely but let's not get on that topic." He laughed softly and hugged Renesmee.

"How long did you give him to make that choice Edward?" I asked him after Renesmee was out of earshot.

"About...3 seconds. That boy needed to learn a little lesson about messing with me. I think he got the point loud and clear." I hugged him and walked back in the house.

**2 DAYS LATER...**

"Hey Renesmee. Why are you home so late from school?" I asked her as she walked in the house.

"Hi mom. I was just hanging with some...friends." She said as she did a little spin and headed for the stairs.

"Get back here. Why are you so happy today? I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." I asked her curiously.

"Well I kind of met this guy at school and he said he really likes me and he's cute and funny and smart and did I mention cute." She said happily.

"How old is this guy?" I asked her.

"My age. Literally."

"What do you mean, literally?"

"Well you're never going to believe this, but he's a vampire like us. And he is the same age as me, in like vampire years." She smiled at me.

"You mean to tell me that you met a guy you really like, that likes you back, and he's a vampire too?"

"I know, it sounds too good to be true but I'm telling the truth. He proved it to me. He showed me his bite mark."

"Well I'm impressed, but I have to meet him first." I said, acting all motherly.

"He's right outside actually." She took my hand and dragged me outside.

"Mom, this is Taylor." She said, running over to stand by him.

"Hello, Taylor, I'm Bella, would you like to come inside?" I asked, knowing he would accept.

"I would love to Mrs. Cullen. And might I say, you are looking astonishing today." If I had been able to blush, my face would've been beet red.

Edward had been standing at the door and shook Taylor's hand as he followed Renesmee inside.

"Taylor, I would like you to meet my family. Over there by the window is Alice and Jasper, my aunt and uncle. Then over by the TV are Rosalie and Emmett, my other aunt and uncle. Over there on the couch is Carlisle and Esme, my grandparents, and you've already met my mom and dad." Renesmee said while pointing at everyone.

"It is an honour to meet you all. I have heard much about you, from Renesmee of course." Taylor said.

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a bit. Renesmee has told us that you too are a vampire." I said as I sat next to Edward on the couch.

We sat there for hours while Taylor told us about his whole life. From when he was a newborn vampire left to fend for himself, to when he moved to Forks a few days ago and first saw Renesmee. His story was truly amazing. He shared at least one interest with everyone in the family. He loved looking his absolute best at all times, just like Alice, and he was interested in the Civil War, like Jasper. He loved to wrestle, like Emmett, and he said that he could get quite a temper sometimes, just like Rosalie. He was interested in the medical field and was very kind like Carlisle and Esme, and lastly, he thought Renesmee was the most wonderful person in the world, and would do anything to protect her, like Edward and myself. In my opinion, he was perfect.

"Well, I better get going. I am currently staying with my adoptive parents and they get very upset when I'm late. I will talk with you all tomorrow and I will see you tomorrow at school Renesmee." Taylor said, as he got up, kissed Renesmee's hand and left.

"I told you he was great." Renesmee said.

**3 years later...**

"Alice! I am having a hair catastrophe right now. HELP!" Renesmee yelled down the hall.

"She is just as picky as her mother." Alice said as she hurried into the room with Renesmee.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe that our little girl is getting married. I never imagined that this would happen. Not this soon at least." I sighed as Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Our little girl is all grown up Bella." He said as he kissed me softly.

"Wow!" I gasped as I looked at the door to the bride's room.

"What is it?" Edward asked, following my gaze.

"You look incredible Renesmee. That dress looks fabulous on you. It looks just like mine..." I stopped before finishing.

"It is your dress mom. I told Alice that I wanted to wear this one. It was the perfect dress." She said to me as she walked down the hall and stood in front of me.

"It looks amazing on you honey." I said as a few tears dripped off my cheek.

"Mom don't cry. Please. "She said. Just then, the music started to play, and I knew what that meant.

"I'll go find my seat. Alice, you are coming too." I said as I tugged on Alice's arm.

"Wait! I don't have everything."

"What do you need?" I asked, still crying a bit.

"Well, the dress is old, the shoes are new, the hair clip is borrowed, but I don't have anything blue."

I looked at her and knew exactly what she needed. I took off the necklace that Edward had given me a year ago and put it on Renesmee.

"Oh mom, it's perfect!"She said as she held the blue pendant in her hand.

"Well, we better go now Bella." Alice said, pulling me towards the door.

"Mom?" Renesmee called after me.

"Yes honey?" I said looking back.

"I love you."

"I love you too honey."

Alice and I left the room to go find our seats. Jake was already there, waiting at the altar for Renesmee.

**Flashback (Jacob POV)**

I stood outside the Cullen house, waiting for Renesmee to come out. After her boyfriend Taylor, moved away, her and I had become good friends again. She had forgiven me for hurting her and so had her family, but Rosalie still didn't like me. I was glad that she was giving me another chance. I didn't know exactly what to do when she came out, but I knew I had to do it now. She came out of her house, looking gorgeous as always and came to stand in front of me. I didn't even give her the chance to say hi. I started talking immediately.

"Renesmee, you are honestly the most beautiful, sincere, caring person I have ever met. Whenever I come near you, I don't know what to say. You make me who I am. I think of you all the time and you are the only person I want to be with. I know that we live two very different lives but I can't and won't stop loving you because of that one thing. I want to be with you and no one else for the rest of my life."

I took her hand and got down on one knee. I grabbed the ring from my pocket and held it open for her to see.

"Renesmee Cullen, will you marry me?" I asked, realizing that her entire family had come out to watch.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes. Still in shock I guessed.

"Yes." Renesmee whispered so quietly that I barely heard it and I doubted anyone else heard her say it.

"What was that?" I asked her quickly.

"Yes Jacob Black. I will marry you!" She said, loud enough that her entire family heard and came running over to congratulate us. She hugged me and I put the ring on her finger. I knew that she hadn't stopped loving me.

**End flashback**

The music slowed a little bit and in walked Renesmee, escorted by Edward. He walked her to the altar and hugged her. I swear I saw him tear up a little bit. He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. I was surprised when Renesmee told the priest that she had her own vows that she would like to read. I'm pretty sure that she had just decided to read them because even Alice was surprised. Renesmee recited the vows from memory.  
"Jacob, you are the most amazing guy I have ever met and even though we have had some major problems in the past, I never stopped loving you. You were on my mind 24-7 and I realized just a couple days ago, the day before you proposed, that we really were meant to be. Even when you said you hated me, you were there protecting me and watching over me. I could feel you there near me. I am never going to leave you and I know you won't leave me either. You are my true soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you and you only. I love you."

I was crying by the time she finished and I could tell that she was too. Then the priest spoke.

"Jacob Black, do you take Renesmee Cullen to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Renesmee Cullen, do you take Jacob Black....."

"I do." She said, before the priest even finished the question.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, looking straight at Jake.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed Renesmee. It had to be the happiest moment of my entire life.

The after party was...different. Renesmee took Jacob hunting with her. He almost beat her in a race. Almost. We all went and had a competition to see who could make it back to the house first. We didn't know who won because we all ended up in a giant wrestling match. Emmett beat everyone at that. Renesmee and Jake kind of reminded me of Edward and me. Always happy when they saw each other, rarely fought, and no matter what, they could always make each other smile.

**2 years later...**

"MOM!!!!!!!" Renesmee screamed from her room.

I bolted up the stairs and into her room in 3 seconds flat. She was sitting on the floor, holding her head.

"Renesmee? What's wrong?" I sat down next to her and hugged her close.

"I did something I really shouldn't have mom." She looked at me with tears streaking her cheeks.

"What did you do? I won't get mad, I promise."

"I think I'm pregnant mom."

I looked at her in disbelief. Alice and Rosalie came running. Alice because she had probably seen this in a vision and Rosalie because she heard the word baby.

"Are you sure Renesmee?"

"I'm positive mom. I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I should've been more careful." She burst into tears again and hugged me tight.

"It'll be okay Renesmee. I promise. Alice? Can you stay here with Renesmee for a minute? I need to talk to Edward." Alice took my place and I ran downstairs to see Edward.

"Edward, we have a big problem!" I yelled. Edward came running into the kitchen to stand next to me.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I don't know how this could happen! This can't be happening. She's too young. She's not ready! She won't make it through. She's not strong enough...." Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to a chair and sat me down.

"What is going on Bella?" He said, interrupting my babbling.

"Renesmee is.......pregnant!" I screamed.

"What!? Are you sure Bella?" I nodded my head slowly.

Edward thought about it and sat down.

"Are you going to let her go through with it?" His question shocked me.

"I don't know Edward. If I don't let her go through with it then she will probably hate me for awhile but if I do let her do this then she could get really hurt. I don't want her to hate me but I don't think she's strong enough to do it." I looked at him and he could tell that I was confused.

"I think you should let her decide. It is her choice."

"I guess you're right. I'll go talk to her." I got up and went back to Renesmee's bedroom; she was sitting with Alice on the floor.

"Renesmee, do you feel a little bit better?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to do honey?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to go through with this and keep the child. Carlisle could probably do an abortion if you wanted but it's your decision."

"I don't know what I want to do mom. I should probably talk to Jake first. I haven't even told him yet."

"You go do that."

She got up and left the room. I could hear her talking to Jake on the phone. She didn't talk long.

"I told him to come over. I want to tell him in person." Renesmee said as she walked back in the room.

A few minutes later, Jake was at the door. I called down to him and he came up. Renesmee ran up and hugged him as soon as he came in the room.

"What's wrong Renesmee? You seemed upset when you called." Jake asked.

"I don't know how it happened, but I'm pregnant Jake."

Jake didn't say anything for a minute.

"What do you want to do Renesmee? Whatever you decide, I'm behind you 100%."

"Us too honey." I said.

"I think I want to do it." Renesmee said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah, I am Alice." Renesmee said, looking up at Jake.

"Well we should probably go see Carlisle. He should probably know about this. He is the doctor." Alice said.

We all went into Carlisle's office and explained the situation.

"Well Renesmee, if you're sure that you want to go through with this then we should probably get Rosalie to fill you in on this. She probably knows more about pregnancy than any of us."

"What about my mom?"

"I got all my information on it from Rosalie believe it or not. She would be the best person to talk to. Alice can you give her a call? She's out hunting I'm pretty sure."

Alice took Renesmee downstairs to call Rosalie. I couldn't even imagine how excited she would be. Rosalie was home in 5 minutes after Alice called her. She took Renesmee outside to talk. They were out there for at least 4 hours.

About a month went by and Renesmee was getting sick. Really sick. Jacob was at the house every day, only going home to sleep; sometimes he stayed at the house over night to watch over Renesmee. One night, at about 3am Renesmee started screaming. We all ran upstairs and found her, lying on the floor, clutching her stomach. I knelt down beside her and tried to get her to sit up. She wouldn't. Emmett and Edward lifted her up onto the bed and Jake, who had conveniently stayed over that night, sat down with her.

"It's ok Nessie, you'll be okay." Jake told her.

"It hurts! Please, make it stop!" She screamed.

"GET CARLISLE! NOW!!!!!" I screamed.

Alice ran out to get Carlisle. They were back in less than 30 seconds.

"Alice go get towels, Emmett, get a cold face cloth, Rosalie, I want you to sit with Renesmee, Jake you can stay too and Edward and Bella it would probably be better if you left the room. Jasper you should probably leave too; there will be a lot of blood." Carlisle ordered.

"I want my mom and dad to stay." Renesmee whispered.

"Ok honey, we'll stay with you." I said.

Renesmee let out another blood curdling scream as Alice and Emmett returned.

"Emmett give Jake the cloth and check on Jasper. Alice give me those towels." Emmett threw Jake the cloth and left. Alice passed Carlisle the towels and sat with me and Edward. Renesmee was sweating now and she was crying.

"Mommy, it hurts really bad." Renesmee whimpered.

"It's okay honey, you're doing great." I squeezed her hand.

"Okay Renesmee, I'm gonna need you to push now." Carlisle said very calmly.

"I don't know if I can." Renesmee said, leaning her head on Jacob.

"Yes you can Nessie. I know you can. I'll help you." Jake said.

"Okay Renesmee, you're going to have to sit up now. Don't worry, we'll help you." Rose said.

"I'll try." Renesmee said.

"Alright, start pushing Renesmee. Just do it slowly." Carlisle instructed.

Renesmee pushed as hard as she could. She screamed.

"You're doing amazing Renesmee, I can see the head. Just a little bit more." Carlisle told her.

She pushed a few more times and heard crying.

"You did it Nessie. It's over." Jake said.

"Congratulations Renesmee. It's a girl." Carlisle said, handing the baby to Jake.

"She has your eyes Jake." Renesmee whispered.

"She has your nose." Jake pointed out.

Renesmee looked sad for a minute.

"I think you have a cute nose." Jake said.

"I know. That's not it. I have no clue what to name her. I have a couple ideas for first names."

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Well I was thinking either Edella or Jessie."

"I like them both. How did you come up with those names?"

"Well I combined my mom's name and my dad's name and got Edella and I combined your name with my nickname and got Jessie."

"Why don't we use both names? Jessie Edella Cullen. I think it sounds nice."

"It's perfect." She said. "Do you like the name Jessie?" She asked the little girl. She squealed.

"I think that's a yes." Renesmee said.

"Uh oh. I just thought of something that I don't think any of us considered."

"What? What is it Nessie?"

"Well if I'm a vampire and Jake is a werewolf, what is Jessie?"

The room went silent.

"We'll have to wait and find out." Carlisle said.

A few days later, we found out what Jessie was. She was a half vampire, half werewolf. In other words, she had the abilities, strengths and weaknesses of both werewolves and vampires. She had an unusually high body temperature, but her skin was pale white. She had a heartbeat and pulse, but she didn't have to breathe in order to survive. She drank blood like a normal vampire, but she drank a lot more because of the werewolf hunger she had. Pretty much, she was two totally opposite things combined together. She was both vampire and werewolf, natural enemies, at the same time. No one had ever heard of such a thing.

"I don't care if she is different, I still love her." Renesmee said to Jake.

"I know. I do too. It will be a lot harder to raise her you know?"

"I know. But it's worth it. She's worth it."

We all helped raise Jessie. It could be stressful and hilarious at the same time. Stressful because we had to teach her about werewolves as well as vampires and hilarious because she would always jump around excitedly (kind of like Alice) whenever she got something right and she would end up falling down. Jessie was definitely something.

**2 years later...**

I was sitting in the living room watching Jasper and Emmett wrestling through the window when I heard a high pitched shirek that could only have belonged to one person. Alice came running down the stairs looking scared for her life (well undead life) and I got up and ran over to her, trying to calm her down a little. I asked her what was wrong and after about 2 hours of her freaking out, she finally told me. I was shocked at first and then I started freaking out too. I couldn't believe this was happening again. It happened with Renesmee and now it was happening with Jessie. It couldn't be happening AGAIN! I tried to calm myself down, telling myself everything would be alright; it didn't work. Jasper tried to calm me down; it didn't work. Finally, Edward came home and sat me down, demanding an explanation. I looked up at him, with tears stinging my eyes. I answered him in two simple yet complicated words.

"The Volturi."


End file.
